The Old Man
by the-antabellum
Summary: Kakek tua itu kembali kulihat di jendela kamarku. Mengapa? Mengapa dia muncul kembali? Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hyagaku Monogatari. Mind to RnR?


**.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight milik Stephanie Meyer**

**Tak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang saya ambil dari karya ini**

**Dibuat untuk mengikuti INFANTRUM CHALLENGE: HYAGAKU MONOGATARI**

**.**

**Warning: typo, alur gak jelas, OOC, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**THAT OLD MAN**

**.**

**.**

**_Malam hari, saat ini.._**

"DUAR!"

Suara petir yang bergemuruh menemani hujan malam ini. Terdengar sangat menakutkan bagiku. Aku kembali merapatkan selimutku. Selama berjam-jam, aku hanya dapat bergelung di tempat tidurku tanpa dapat memejamkan mataku dan tertidur. Forks sedang berada di saat di mana hujan turun tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kehujanan di bawahnya. Dan hari ini, sepertinya hujan sedang berkencan dengan petir. Dan kencan itu berlangsung dari pagi sampai sekarang.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Uh, kapan hujannya akan reda?" Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"DUAR!"

Petir yang baru saja kudengar kurasa cukup keras, menandakan jaraknya yang cukup dekat denganku. Benar saja, sontak lampu yang ada di kamarku padam seketika. Begitupula seluruh lampu di rumahku. Benar-benar gelap gulita. Dan aku tak dapat melihat apapun di sekelilingku.

"Mom!" Aku berteriak ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian, Mom datang ke kamarku. Tangannya memegang sebuah wadah berisi lilin yang menyala. Setidaknya, aku dapat melihat samar-samar wajah ibuku. Perlahan namun pasti, kelegaan memenuhi diriku.

"Ada apa, sayang? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan?" Mom berkata menenangkanku. "Ceritakan saja pada Mom, Nessie. Agar kau lebih tenang," bujuknya.

Aku, yang tak dapat menjelaskannya pada Mom, hanya menarik selimutku lebih rapat.

Tak tahu sejak kapan, aku selalu takut dengan kegelapan.

-oOo-

**_Kantin sekolah, tiga bulan yang lalu.._**

Hari itu, aku dan teman-teman sekelasku sedang makan siang di kantin. Aku belum hafal nama semua teman sekelasku, karena baru beberapa hari masuk sekolah. _Well, _kalau aku bersekolah, bisa dibilang teman-temanku akan heran dengan pertumbuhanku yang terlalu cepat. Bayangkan, umur 6 tahun aku sudah seperti remaja 17 tahun. Dan pertumbuhanku untungnya sudah berhenti sekarang.

Mencoba berbaur, aku berkumpul dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-temanku. Walaupun, kurasa akan lebih mudah jika Jacob ada di sini. Dia periang, dan mudah bergaul dengan teman baru. Tak seperti aku yang pendiam. Habis, aku lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan bakat unikku. Menyentuhkan tangan ke pipi mereka dan mengungkapkan perasaan. Yang tentunya tak dapat kulakukan saat ini di sekolah.

Dan, yang lebih parah lagi, rasa makanan di sini sangat memuakan. Membuatku ingin pulang dan makan masakan buatan Aunty Alice. Jangan salah, walaupun dia vampire, masakan buatannya rasanya sangat enak. Membuatku meneteskan air liur walau hanya mengingatnya.

Belum apa-apa aku sudah rindu rumahku dan juga keluargaku. Terutama pada Mom, Dad, Jacob, Aunty Alice, dan Aunty Rosalie.

Ah, susahnya menjadi setengah-vampir-setengah-manusia dengan pacar seorang – atau seekor _werewolf. _Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, pernah dengar tidak?" Salah seorang teman perempuanku yang berambut pirang – yang tak kuingat namanya – bertanya penuh misteri. Kusalahkan telinga-super-peka-ku yang membuatku terlibat pembicaraan yang tidak jelas temanya ini.

"Apa?" tanya salah satu teman laki-lakiku.

"Kudengar, kota kecil kita ini berhantu loh!"

"Serius?"

"Ah, itu pasti hanya cerita bohong belaka." Aku berucap pelan, tak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong," bantahnya. Dia melanjutkan kembali, "Untuk apa aku berbohong, tak ada untungnya."

"Dari desas desus yang beredar, hantu itu muncul setiap malam purnama. Wujudnya kakek tua, yang perawakannya gemuk. Anehnya, dia selalu mengenakan rompi coklat dengan banyak saku. Seperti rompi yang biasanya dipakai para pemancing.

Banyak penduduk kota yang pernah melihat hantu ini. Dan kakek itu, selalu terlihat di jendela kamar. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat kakek itu lebih menakutkan. Bayangkan saja seorang kakek yang memandang kearahmu dengan penuh kemarahan dan keputusasaan.

Dan, dia selalu berkata kepada setiap perempuan di kamar yang didatanginya, 'Bukan, bukan kau yang terpilih.' Dan dia pergi dengan sedih. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa maksud perkataannya itu.

Jadi, bagi kalian sesama perempuan, aku menceritakan hal ini, agar kalian waspada," katanya mengingatkan, dengan pandangan mata yang tajam ke arahku. Merasa tak nyaman, akupun merubah posisi dudukku dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

-oOo-

**_Malam hari, tiga bulan yang lalu.._**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasku untuk besok, kuraih handukku yang tergantung dan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Mandi memang sangat menyegarkan. Kepalaku rasanya sangat ringan setelah keramas dengan air hangat.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah, aku meraih ponselku. Kubuka salah satu jejaring sosial milikku dan kulihat ada sebuah pesan yang tertulis di sana. Dari anak perempuan yang tadi.

"HATI-HATILAH," pesannya. Bulu kudukku sedikit merinding membacanya. Ceritanya tadi siang masih kuingat di benakku. Sangat mencekam.

Tak kusadari, beberapa puluh menit sudah berlalu, yang hanya kuhabiskan dengan duduk mengamati pesan itu. Segera kumatikan ponselku dan merapikan rambutku yang kini sudah kering. Kini aku siap untuk tidur.

"Ah, apa benar cerita itu nyata?" pikirku. Aku hanya menganggap cerita itu cerita bohong belaka. Ia mengarang cerita itu hanya untuk menakuti-nakutiku saja.

Hanya saja, kadang kau harus berhati-hati dengan pendapat dan juga perkataanmu. Kadang, semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang kau duga.

Malam itu, setelah aku mematikan lampu kamarku dan naik ke tempat tidurku, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kakek tua itu memandangku. Tepat di jendela kamarku. Indra penglihatanku tak pernah salah.

Memandangku dengan tatapan marah, dengan matanya yang merah.

-oOo-

**_Malam hari, dua bulan yang lalu.._**

"Ayolah teman, ini sudah larut sekali. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," ucapku pada teman-temanku. Hari ini, kami mengadakan _Pyjamas Party_ di rumahku. Benar-benar ramai.

Yang kulupakan adalah, hari ini malam bulan purnama. Kakek tersebut kembali muncul di jendela kamarku. Wajahku berubah menjadi pias saat melihatnya.

Salah satu temanku, yang memperhatikan perubahan wajahku, bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Karena aku tak merespon perkataannya, dia menoleh ke arah pandanganku. Ke jendela kamarku. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Nessie. Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" ucapnya.

Aku yang akhirnya sadar dari kepanikanku, membalas pertanyaannya, "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku tak ingin membuat semua orang cemas.

.

Apa kini, hanya aku yang dapat melihat kakek itu?

-oOo-

**_Malam hari, sebulan yang lalu_**

Hari ini malam bulan purnama. Menurut perkiraanku, kakek itu akan datang lagi. Hah, belum muncul saja sudah memuatku merinding.

Namun, hingga tengah malam, sosok kakek itu tak pernah muncul. Apa dia tak akan menggangguku lagi?

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima.

Tak ada tanda kehadirannya. "Untunglah," pikirku. Akupun naik ke tempat tidurku.

Baru saja aku akan memejamkan mataku ketika suara seseorang terdengar olehku. "Mencari sesuatu, nona?"

Sontak aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Tampak kakek itu ada di kamarku. Langkahnya yang terseok-seok menuju ke arahku. Aku tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Rasanya kaku, seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa tubuhku.

"Kau Nessie?" tanyanya. Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aku Harry Clearwater. Penjaga keluarga Black. Kudengar kau dekat dengan Jake, benar begitu?" Sekali lagi aku hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Kaulah sang terpilih. Mulai saat ini tolong jaga Jacob dengan baik. Jangan patahkan hatinya. Ingat, kami akan selalu mengawasimu," ucapnya.

"Kami?" tanyaku polos.

"Para tetua Quileute," jawabnya singkat. "Ingat, berjanjilah! Atau nyawamu yang jadi bayarannya." Ancamannya membuktikan keseriusan ucapannya.

Dan sosok kakek itu, berubah menjadi bayangan serigala. Dengan mata merah yang memandangku terakhir kalinya, tajam. Menekankan ucapannya barusan.

Dan aku tak dapat tidur hingga keesokan harinya.

-oOo-

**_Kembali ke saat ini.._**

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," ucapku meyakinkan Bella, ibuku. Lilin yang dibawanya sudah lama diletakan di atas meja belajarku.

"Benar tak apa jika kutinggal?" tanyanya.

"_Sure,_" jawabku.

"Selamat malam, Nessie," ucap ibuku sambil mencium keningku.

"Malam, Mom."

Walaupun aku tahu jendela kamarku tertutup rapat, angin berhembus di kamarku. Meniup mati lilin yang ada. Bisikan itu kembali terdengar, "Ingatlah!"

.

.

**_Sementara itu.._**

"Apa kau tak terlalu berlebihan, Harry?" tanya Ephraim pada Harry.

"Ah, biarkan saja," ucap Harry sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sekelompok orang yang berkumpul berubah menjadi bayangan serigala, lalu berkumpul menjadi asap hitam. Lalu menghilang bersama awan yang sedari tadi menutup cahaya rembulan.

Ah, cahaya keemasan bulan purnama.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo! :P

Kali ini Anta datang dengan fic horror yang ga jelas horrornya di mana.

Walaupun demikian, bolehkah saya meminta ripiunya? :P

NB: Maaf telat ya, cake-san!

.

- The-antabellum -


End file.
